


Teamwork

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack’s in a relationship with both Pitch and Bunny, but then they find out their precious little snowflake’s actually two-timing (hey, he loves them both; what the hell is he supposed to do? XD) and they’re kind-of okay with it so they establish a three-way relationship.Sex, please. Jack sandwiches are delicious, you know.Bonus points if the other Guardians find out. It’s up to anon how they react."The sex is a bit vague, I admit, but the Easter elf wanders by at one point, so there is that.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/15/2013.

In the beginning, they both pretend Jack is a barrier between them. They pretend not to hear his words of breathless encouragement to the other, pretend that the force behind his movements is only in response to their individual efforts. Strangely, their dedication to keep up such an illusion only brings them closer. They synchronize. In the chain reaction of Bunny-Jack-Pitch, Pitch must react to what Bunny does, and Bunny must react to what Pitch does, for both affect what Jack, precious Jack, does—and he is the only one each admits (to themselves) to being with.

Whose ears does he reach back to pet when he breaks a kiss? (No oneBunny) It does not matter.

Who does he turn to kiss when his cool fingers draw away from Bunny's ears? (No onePitch) It does not matter.

And so Bunny learns to slow down, and Pitch learns to speed up—all for Jack, all for Jack, who writhes between them, clasping at one and then the other, begging for more, always more. Neither is surprised. His greed was what got them into this situation in the first place.

He wants them to touch every inch of his skin, he wants to be gripped and scratched, he wants them to try to pass through him and fail gloriously.

They want these things too. But they do not oblige him as much as he wants, carefully limiting their touches to half Jack only. It would not do for long-fingered hand to touch paw in these moments, to touch alien skin while a familiar moan echoes through one of their chthonic hideaways.

It doesn’t surprise Jack when Pitch is the one to break the truce. Flexible he may be, but it is no doubt more comfortable for him to loop his intoxicatingly long legs around the waists of both Jack and Bunny behind him. (Which is to say nothing of the other things Jack knows there is no doubt of: there is no doubt that Pitch is even greedier for touch than he is, there is no doubt that he feels he doesn’t deserve this, there is no doubt that Pitch tends to destroy what he most desires—if this ends their strange relationship it is no more than he expects.)

When Pitch does this, Bunny freezes for a long moment. Jack wonders if this is the last time they’ll agree to anything like this, and tries to wiggle a bit between them, to enjoy every last moment of being filled by and filling his lovers.

“He’s afraid you won’t want to do this ever again,” Pitch says, speaking to Bunny directly for the first time during sex.

Green eyes meet golden ones. “And he hopes this becomes a regular sort of thing.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint sweet Jack.”

“Me neither.” Bunny smirks, and Pitch inhales sharply as he leans forward and slowly trails his paw from Pitch’s hip all the way down his thigh and calf. Jack swallows as he watches. “Does he feel disappointed to you, Pitch?”

He laughs, low and dark. “Not a bit, Bunny.” He leans over Jack’s shoulder to whisper in one long ear, “and neither do I.”

“In that case,” says Bunny, “let’s get back to it. We’ll see what Jackie thinks of teamwork.”

* * *

 _What Jackie thinks of teamwork,_ Jack thinks, sprawled out, exhausted, on the soft grass in the Warren, one arm around Bunny’s shoulder’s, one arm around Pitch’s, _is that it’s a good thing I can fly since I have no clue when I’m going to get the strength in my legs back. Which is to say, I approve of it._

He can’t even work up the energy to be embarrassed when the Easter elf wanders up and stops short, blatantly staring, when it sees the three of them lying there naked. “Shoo,” he mutters. The elf nods, incompletely covering its eyes with an exaggerated gesture and tiptoeing away in an even more over-the-top manner. Jack hopes it doesn’t come back to stare. He’s too tired to get dressed, but he feels that somehow this is going to get out to Tooth’s mini-fairies and, well, lead to a situation that would only become hilarious after it was over.

He needn’t have worried. After all, before he was the Easter elf, Sprinkles had occasionally been charged with the very important and very discretion-requiring task of sweeping sand and feathers out of North’s room. He was just glad to see his new friends had finally gotten into a normal relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #tooth is a lucky girl#i mean what#black jackrabbit#wow this has an official name


End file.
